Home
by Deandra
Summary: Esgalmir discovers far more on her trip to Rohan than she ever imagined. Complete in 2 chapters. Part 89 of the Elfwine Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 89 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: WARNING! Those of you who are reading this and are new to my writing – this is not really an Eomer/Lothiriel story, per se. ffn doesn't choose to list my original characters, and Eomer/Lothiriel is as close as I can get. The Theodred who is one of the primary characters here is the youngest SON of Eomer and Lothiriel (named after Eomer's cousin). This story picks up at the end of "Adventures of Theodred". If you have not read that, this story will not make a lot of sense to you. If you are not familiar with my Elfwine Chronicle universe, jumping in here is NOT the best place to start. You will be confused. They are best read in number order and this is number 89. Go to my profile page to read them in order.**_

_**By the hardest, here it is – the continuation of the story of Esgalmir and Theodred. Between computer crashes and heat waves, this was a struggle to get done. Not to mention getting well into it and realizing I had overlooked a major plot point, meaning I had to go back and rewrite everything to work it in. Thanks again to Tracey for all her help and patience in nudging me along and trying to keep me motivated. And thanks to all of you who have sent ideas, suggestions, etc. on various things. I have noted them all for future reference.**_

**Home**

**Chapter 1 (begins Oct, 45 IV)**

The journey from Minas Tirith to Rohan had been like nothing Esgalmir could ever have imagined. Never had she thought to travel so far from home, nor had she ever truly envisioned what the world must look like once one escaped the white walls of the city. Though Theodred had spoken frequently of his journeys, and the sights he had seen, and loved to tell her of the Riddermark, nothing could compare to actually seeing it with her own eyes. The forests and plains were glorious, and queen Lothiriel was an unending source of information about all they passed along the way. Though Lothiriel was an excellent rider, they had brought a carriage along for Zimraphel, who was not quite the horsewoman as her queen, which now proved fortunate since Esgalmir certainly was not up to such a long ride.

The more unusual aspect of this trip was the other occupant of the carriage. Arawine, Kata and her family had joined them from Dale at the beginning of October, and they had set out for Rohan. Arawine and Kata were due to wed shortly after they returned to Edoras, though already the plans had been altered somewhat. Kata's sister, Fritha, who herself had wed in August, had intended to join them and share in her sibling's happy day, but she had become with child almost immediately. Not only that, she was quickly taken with morning illness that had laid her low, and travel was out of the question. Though both hated that Fritha would miss the occasion, neither wished to postpone it, so they had tearfully bid each other farewell, and the wedding party had journeyed on without one of its intended members.

These circumstances left a bride with raw emotions on her travel to the south, and Esgalmir was sometimes left alone with her in the carriage. Knowing her so little, and considering her history with Theodred, she felt a bit uneasy with Kata, unsure quite how to relate to the girl or what to say to her. So, for the most part, they traveled in silence, each keeping to their own thoughts.

Esgalmir did attempt short stints at Theodred's side each day, usually no more than half an hour in the morning and again in the afternoon, as he taught her the basics of horsemanship. Lothiriel joined her husband periodically during the course of the day, and Kata would spend some time riding with Arawine, but always there was at least one person in the carriage with Esgalmir. Zimraphel only rode occasionally, usually when Theodred joined his betrothed, to allow them some time alone.

Another new experience was the camping out in tents. True, this was a royal party so there was a great deal of comfort to be had even in these circumstances, and there were a few inns that they stopped at along the way, but camping was still part of the agenda. Certainly, Esgalmir had never expected to find herself sitting around a campfire, under a canopy of stars, and holding hands with a man of Rohan. And she could not think of anywhere that she would rather be.

After a good week of travel, Edoras loomed on the horizon and Esgalmir's breath caught in her throat at the sight of it. Theodred's home…and now she would count it as her own. In some ways, though this land seemed most strange and foreign to her, for it looked so very different, and certainly the people of Rohan that she had met behaved in a much different manner than Gondorians did, she felt very much at home here. She innately believed she was going to like this place a great deal.

Despite her excitement at being in this new land, though, she could not suppress some slight trepidation. His family was here. They all seemed…too unreal to be true. Was it possible they could be so wonderful as he said. True, all that she had met were – his parents, his nephew, his aunt, his sister and brother-in-law. But, would those here accept her? Would his people accept her? A crippled woman of Gondor?

Before they reached the city gates, Theodred enticed her from the carriage and persuaded her to enter Edoras astride Aenlic, so as to better get a look around her. The other women chose to follow suit, and there was a pause while they all got mounted. That also made it possible to take the carriage directly to its storage place, and not have to bother maneuvering it up to Meduseld, which was always a bit tricky.

Edoras was accustomed to the comings and goings of their royalty, and did not pay much mind, though a few citizens did smile as they passed, raising a hand in friendly salute. There were some curious glances at the dark-haired lady riding at Theodred's side, but no one seemed bothered by this stranger's presence, used to visitors in their midst. The most attention was focused on Arawine and Kata. A royal wedding was in the offing, they knew, and that generated some excited cheers of approval and welcoming shouts to the Dale contingent. The representatives from Dale had been well-received on their previous visits, and so this new alliance was favorably looked upon by the people of the town. Esgalmir watched the entire tableau play out, wondering what it would be like if they knew of her connection with Theodred. Possibly it would not be so significant, since he was not heir to the throne, though still he was a favored son.

Meduseld rose impressively before them, and the afternoon sun glittered on the roof. Over the years, Esgalmir had become dulled to the glamour of her own city, perhaps being too close to it, though her look back at it when they had departed was a sight never to be forgotten. Still, despite the splendor and magnificence of Rohan's seat of power, there was also a warmth to it that seemed to be lacking in the stone of Minas Tirith. Unconsciously, her lips curved up in a smile as they drew to a stop at the foot of the stairs.

Stable hands began coming to claim horses from the royal party, and servants hurried forward to collect belongings and see them sorted to their proper place. A man introduced as Gamling, the king's Doorward, and his assistant, a younger man named Brandir, were directing the flow of people and baggage, as well as welcoming everyone.

After helping her dismount, Theodred stepped close and explained quietly, "Gamling is connected to our family by marriage, as well as by friendship to my father and his service as Doorward. His son married my sister, Theodwyn. Brandir is the eldest son of Eothain, and Freahelm's brother."

She nodded her understanding of this information, better comprehending the warmth of greetings she was witnessing. By now, several people had appeared at the top of the terrace and seemed to be awaiting them, so the king and queen led the way up toward Meduseld, as Eothain and Zimraphel called farewell and headed off toward home.

It turned out that the couple waiting to make the official greeting were Elfwine and Dariel, the underking and his wife, who filled in when the ruling king was absent. Esgalmir and Theodred had trailed behind, allowing all the dignitaries to precede them, and knowing that Elfwine and Dariel would be anxious to greet their son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law first and foremost.

When at last they were the only ones left on the terrace, Theodred guided Esgalmir forward toward his brother and sister. Trying not to be obvious, Esgalmir could not help sneaking a glance at Elfwine's right hand, though not much could be seen with it hanging at his side and she did not wish to be rude. When her eyes met his, however, she almost got the impression that he knew she had been looking, and that he found it amusing.

Blushing slightly, she averted her eyes in embarrassment until he drew her attention back to him by asking quietly, "How are you and Aenlic getting along?"

"Oh! Very well, thank you! And thank you for your part in the gift! Theodred said that you trained her."

He nodded. "Theodred is not the most patient of horse trainers. He does better with a horse that is already trained, so he asked me to work with her so she would not be bothered by a stiff leg. And she has a good temperament for a new rider." Smiling, he added, "I am glad she is working well for you. Are you enjoying the new experience of riding? We Rohirrim are a bit biased about its pleasures. What say you?"

"I confess, I had my reservations about it, but now I think it is wonderful! I have never known such freedom before, and Aenlic is very patient with me, as is Theodred," she said, blushing more.

Elfwine let out a chuckle, "He had better be or I would swat him for you! Come inside! Surely it has been a long day, and you will want to rest a bit before supper."

Everyone else had made their way into the Golden Hall already, and they were the last ones to trickle in. Dariel fell in on the other side of Esgalmir and linked arms with her, saying, "I think it only appropriate that you have my old room from when I would visit Elfwine from Gondor. And it has the added advantage of being the only room at Meduseld that an outsider can readily identify!"

Esgalmir was eyeing her in puzzlement as she laughed with her husband, but Dariel launched into the tale of how Elfwine had tied one of her hair ribbons around the horse head over the door to her room, and it had remained there ever since. The romantic story brought a smile to Esgalmir's face, particularly once they reached said room and she saw it for herself. In actuality, Dariel admitted, the ribbon presently there was a new ribbon. The old one had gotten rather shabby looking and needed replacing after all these years, but this was still one of hers – Elfwine had insisted that tradition demanded that much!

Apparently, Gamling or Brandir had been alerted that she would be using this room for her belongings were already here, but so too were someone else's bags. She turned to look questioningly at Dariel who smiled apologetically. "I am afraid we are a bit crowded during the wedding and were not expecting Mother to bring another guest. I hope you will not mind sharing with Kata for a few days. We had arranged the room for her to share with her sister, but since Fritha could not come, I thought you would not mind using it instead. You will have it to yourself once she is wed."

Esgalmir swallowed nervously, but nodded her agreement to the arrangement, "Of course. That will be fine, if Kata does not mind having me here." It was not her first choice, but she could hardly object, and it would only be for a few days.

Dariel gave her a reassuring, appreciative smile. As she left, Esgalmir stepped into the room and looked around. This was far different than anything she had known in Gondor. All was wood and skins here, though the floor was mostly stone, but with cooler weather already upon them, the skins were in place to offset the chill. Even with the sun not yet down, the afternoon was quite cool, and the nights around the fire had been brief before they retired to their tents where it was far warmer. Moving to the window, she looked out on a glorious vista over the Riddermark of mountains and plains.

She was so wrapped up in the view, she did not notice when someone came in her open door, and she was startled when arms slipped around her waist, causing a gasp. "Sorry!" Theodred murmured into her hair, pulling her back against him. "I did not mean to startle you. Are you well?"

She laid her hands over his arms where they held her, and rested her head back against his shoulder, nodding. "Yes. I am wonderful. It is marvelous here, dearest!"

He kissed her temple. "I am pleased you like it." For several long minutes, they just stood in silence, content to be wrapped in one another's arms, but soon a servant joined them, smiling in amusement at catching them thus as she bobbed a curtsy.

"Beggin' your pardon!"

Theodred forced himself to relinquish his hold, and pressed another kiss to her temple. "Get settled and then try to rest awhile. Supper will be in an hour or so."

She nodded as he moved out the door, and then turned to busy herself getting unpacked and tucked in.

xx

Esgalmir was grateful that they had gotten her few belongings quickly put away, and she had managed to sleep for nearly the entire hour. Kata must have been off somewhere with Arawine for Esgalmir did not see her the entire time, or if she came in, she did it so quietly that Esgalmir did not hear her, or see evidence that she had been there. The servant had been unpacking her bags along with Esgalmir's earlier, so it was difficult to tell if anything had been touched since then.

The journey had tired her more than she realized, and she was a bit dismayed when Theodred arrived at her door to escort her to supper just as she was arising. He assured her his family did not 'dress' for dinner, and it would be sufficient for her to wash her face and comb her hair. Still, she had very much wanted to make a good first impression, and this wasn't quite what she had envisioned. Risking being late, she made him wait in the hall while she at least hurriedly threw on a fresh dress as well. Then, taking a deep breath, and trying to collect her wits, she opened the door and resolutely took his arm.

Sensing her apprehension, Theodred pulled her to him and kissed her soundly, completely catching her off her guard. Laughing at the startled look on her face, he told her firmly, "Relax, beloved! They will adore you! Just as I do!" Dropping a quick kiss on her nose, he tucked her arm around his and smiled lovingly down at her, and she looked sheepishly at him.

"I am sorry to be so silly!"

Tugging her forward, he admonished, "You are not being silly, my love. I understand. But you will see. They _will_ adore you! I promise!"

They slowly made their way down the hall and, after a moment, Esgalmir realized it wasn't so much because of her leg as it was that Theodred simply was not in a hurry to get there. When they finally reached the Golden Hall, there was a sizable crowd of men, women and children, and Esgalmir again stiffened, but Theodred's hold on her tightened reassuringly. "They are all family, beloved. Do not be concerned."

The large group was milling about and talking so much that their arrival almost went unnoticed. Little wonder Theodred had not been in much of a hurry to get here. Lothiriel, however, seemed to have been keeping watch for them, and now called the assembly to be seated. Placement at the table seemed a bit random other than mothers sitting near any children that needed supervision or assistance. Most of the older children chose to seat themselves farther down the table, away from the adults, so as to avoid the dull chatter their parents were likely to indulge in.

Despite the wedding that was soon to take place, both the Dale party and the Rohan clan were determined to keep this a family affair for the time being. There would be time enough for the formalities when the nobility would show up and everyone would have to be on their best behavior, but tonight this was just family.

Eomer made introductions of the large brood, though Esgalmir was sure she would not remember even half the names, and Lothiriel made it plain she was not expected to do so for quite awhile. Still fatigued from the trip, and more than a little overwhelmed by this boisterous group, Esgalmir mostly just sat quietly at Theodred's side and listened to the banter among the siblings. One thing was certain in her mind. These people cared about one another. They squabbled, it was true, but it was all in jest. They genuinely cared. She was sorry that it had never been like this for her and Anbarad.

Her reverie was broken by a voice across the table.

"She is certainly a quiet one," Theomund observed, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Did you seek such a silent woman so she would let you speak freely and hang on your every word, Theodred?"

The others chuckled, as Esgalmir's cheeks tinged pink at his comment, but Lothiriel came to her rescue. "Now, now," she said firmly, "you may tease your brother all you want, but you will leave Esgalmir alone. She is not used to us."

There were disappointed cries all around, and Theodred cast his mother a look that clearly indicated he wasn't sure whether to thank her or not for this announcement, since it offered him no protection. Theomund tried to send a penitent look toward Esgalmir for his remark, but there was a devilish glint in his eye that undermined his efforts. She had a feeling he could be a terrible tease, and from the way his wife was looking at him, she suspected the woman…Fele?...would corroborate that.

"Does that mean I may tease them all I wish without fear of reprisal?" Esgalmir's eyes widened, and her blush deepened, almost as startled as everyone else to realize she had been the one to speak those words. All gazes fell upon her, and the room went silent for just an instant, and then they were howling with laughter.

Theodred slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close against him, pressing a kiss to her head and grinning like a fool, clearly delighted with her comment. Eomer raised his wine goblet, "Well said! I hereby grant the lady a fortnight of free strikes, and then all bets are off! Let her get her feet wet before she has to defend herself!"

Certainly, she had broken the ice with her comment, however unintentional. Once the meal was eaten and the dishes cleared, the children moved to the floor to play games together. What pleased Esgalmir was that the children seemed to wander as readily to an aunt or uncle as they did to their parents, and at one point during the evening, she even briefly ended up holding the lone toddler herself, until he decided something else interested him more and he dashed away again.

Unusually quiet, at least from what she had come to expect based on her encounters with him in Minas Tirith, was Arawine. He seemed quite content to let the focus fall on Esgalmir so that he could slip off to shadowed corners with Kata, for hushed conversations between them, and a few stolen kisses. She could not truly begrudge him that, and perhaps it would help build a bridge between her and Kata to make their sharing a room a bit easier over the next few days.

As the family sat leaning on the tables, sipping wine and watching the children on the floor, Esgalmir was caught off guard by Theodred's brother.

"Would you mind if I had a look?" Theomund asked curiously.

Though the Golden Hall was devoid of all but Theodred's family members, Esgalmir was still disconcerted by the question which clearly was directed at her. As he was looking down toward her right leg, she could guess his meaning.

Elfwine commented from across the table to her right, "Do not be alarmed. He has always been like this. When I came home, my arm still bandaged where I lost my hand, the first words from his mouth were to ask if he could see it! His curiosity is insatiable in such matters. But he means no harm or offense, I assure you." He smiled affectionately at his brother, who shrugged, unbothered by the appraisal.

Theodred explained more fully, "Theomund is the builder in our family. He is curious to see the leg brace I told him you wear, and how it works. Such things fascinate him."

As no one seemed alarmed by the request, or thought it inappropriate, she turned and lifted her legs over the bench. Then slowly she raised her skirt to get at the brace, but Theomund came and took a knee in front of her. "Allow me. I am sure I can figure this out." Again, no one seemed to take notice of his reaching for the buckles of the brace, so she carefully held her skirt modestly in place around her leg while he unfastened it. The other family members mostly seemed to have lost interest, and turned back to other conversations, for which she was grateful.

Then, to her consternation, not only did he remove the brace, a tremendous relief as it had been causing her leg to ache considerably, but the next moment his hands were gently kneading her calf muscles, and massaging her foot. When she looked down in wide-eyed astonishment at this, he just smiled reassuringly and told her, "It looked as though your muscles had cramped up quite a bit. I thought this might help."

She could not deny that it actually felt very good, but still… Yet a quick glance around showed that no one was paying any attention at all to either of them. Perhaps things truly were different here, and it did not matter so much as it would in Gondor, at least not amongst Theodred's family. She forced herself to relax and enjoy the pleasure of his ministration, that was actually most welcome.

Later that evening, Esgalmir glimpsed Theomund sketching her brace, but chalked it up to Elfwine's comment about his insatiable curiosity. Not until several days later did she discover how mistaken she was. Theomund turned up at her door early one morning before she was even dressed, his brother at his side to explain, "It would seem you have sparked Theomund's imagination. He has made an attempt at bettering what the healers of Gondor have done."

Esgalmir gave Theodred a puzzled look at this cryptic comment, but Theomund couldn't contain himself for a lot of silly wordplay. Pulling a bundle from behind his back, he presented it to her excitedly, urging her to open it. They trailed into the room after her as she made her way to a table to unwrap it. To her amazement, it was a replica of her leg brace, but rendered lighter and with differences.

"I hope it will not be so heavy and tiring as what you have, and I made some changes that hopefully will keep it from chafing you so much," Theomund explained. "Please, once you have tried it, let me know how it works, and if there are problems, do let me know so I can attempt to find a way to fix them for you. I welcome the challenge."

When she looked up, she saw in his eyes that he did in fact mean that. The healers had merely given her a brace for her leg, but never had they so earnestly desired to have it be as comfortable for her as this man did. Tears sprang to her eyes, and for one of the first times in her life she did a spontaneous thing – she threw her arms about his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Theomund. This is very kind of you!"

xxxxx

The new leg brace was indeed far more comfortable than the one she had been given at Minas Tirith, and she found it did not tire her nearly so much as before or chafe her leg. Theomund checked it for the first few days, and made a few modifications that he insisted were necessary despite her protests, but in general she considered it a huge success and a most generous gift on his part.

It was the new brace that finally broke the ice between her and Kata. The two had mostly tended to either avoid one another, or just be superficial and polite in their conversation. And though they shared a room, they spent little time there other than to sleep and change clothes, managing to keep contact minimal. But the first evening after Esgalmir had removed the brace given her by Theomund, preparing to soak her leg before going to bed, Kata eyed it laying on the bed beside her. Hesitantly she inquired, "Is that new? Your brace? It looks different than I remember." She blushed, thinking her comment perhaps rude, and averted her eyes.

"It is. Theomund tried his hand at improving the one I had and this one is much better. It is not so heavy and it fits in such a way that it does not chafe like the other one did," Esgalmir explained enthusiastically.

Kata smiled knowingly. "Theomund is quite talented in many areas, but give him a challenge and he will certainly rise to it. Do you know, he managed to carve a complete set of marionettes for me of the royal family of Rohan, and did exquisite heads that look just like them. I will show them to you sometime, if you like. They are wonderful!"

"I would like that. He is a remarkable man. But then, his entire family is rather remarkable," Esgalmir observed.

"That they are," Kata agreed, moving over to the dresser and picking up her hairbrush. As she unfastened her hair ties and began to brush out her hair, she quietly asked, "You truly love him, do you not?"

Esgalmir froze where she sat, wondering at the question and what meaning there might be behind it. Huskily, she gave an honest answer, "More than I can possibly express."

Kata turned with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Good! When things did not go as planned with us, I was afraid I had hurt him cruelly. And then I was afraid I had wounded him so that he would be afraid to let himself love another. That was almost the case with you. When he came to Dale this summer he kept watching me, and I was not sure why at first. Finally I prevailed upon Arawine to talk to him, and he admitted he had been afraid of making the same mistakes with you that he had with me. It would have been awful if you had not loved him when he came to realize where his heart lay."

Tears slipped down Esgalmir's cheeks and she brushed at them. "How could I not love him? He is so very dear! I thought of every reason why I should not, but in the end my heart did not listen to any of them."

Kata moved quickly over and sat beside her, slipping her arms about her shoulders and hugging her tightly. "Good!"

With that barrier down, the two women soon became ready confidantes and began to enjoy one another's company. At least, what little company they shared. Each spent so much time with their respective companion, that they saw little of each other during the course of the day, and sometimes only as they were turning in for the night did they catch up with the day's activities.

The better brace made Esgalmir's exploration of Edoras with Theodred much easier, and he delighted in sharing the nooks and crannies of his home with her. He also continued with her riding lessons, and she was beginning to enjoy the freedom of it immensely, now that her confidence was increasing. Aenlic had indeed become accustomed to the lack of communication on the right side, and learned to respond more to hand signals for direction from her rider.

Within a week, Esgalmir was beginning to feel quite at home in her new surroundings. No one in Edoras had done anything to make her feel like an outsider, and when her betrothal to Theodred had been announced a few days after their arrival, it had been welcomed and celebrated most warmly.

xx

The day before Arawine and Kata's wedding, the horns sounded announcing an arrival at the gates. To everyone's surprise, in rode the King and Queen of Gondor, accompanied by the Steward and his lady, with a small escort party.

Grinning broadly as the four made their way up the steps of Meduseld, Elessar laughed at Eomer's questioning expression. "What? You are surprised that we would come for such an important event as the wedding of Rohan's heir? We would not miss it!" He embraced Eomer warmly, dispensing with the formalities normally expected of kings, and treating him as the brother-in-arms that they truly were.

Laughing heartily, Eomer assured, "You are always a welcome guest in my home, Aragorn – for any reason! Especially when you come bearing the gift of my sister!" He warmly pulled Eowyn into a hug and kissed her cheek, despite having seen her less than a month before. Arwen and Faramir were greeted with equal enthusiasm by Eomer, Lothiriel and the rest of the family, then all brought inside for refreshment and arrangements made for lodgings, with some difficulty. As it turned out, Eothain offered his home to Faramir and Eowyn, and Theomund had room in his home to accommodate the King and Queen, and none of the visitors objected to this.

That night, a feast was held for the family, the new visitors and a few select close friends. This time, however, Arawine and Kata were not allowed to withdraw off into a corner, and found themselves the center of attention. Esgalmir could tell that the girl was beginning to get nervous as the wedding drew nearer, and did all she could to be a steadying influence. Lothiriel also seemed to sense Kata's unease, and by unspoken agreement, the two women stayed near her and made sure the tension did not undo her.

When the evening had drawn to a close, Lothiriel accompanied them to their room, having been alerted by Esgalmir to the fact that, though Fritha had intended to discuss the wedding night with Kata, her illness had prevented it, and Kata had hesitated to ask anyone else. Making herself at home with the younger women, as Esgalmir began her nightly regime for soaking her leg, Lothiriel moved behind Kata and pressed her down on a bench as she unfastened her hair. Reaching for the hairbrush, she began to brush the girl's hair, and explain to both the women about the wedding night, and allow them to ask whatever questions they might have. Though it was a bit early for this discussion with Esgalmir, Lothiriel knew eventually she would require it also, and this seemed a more relaxed way to introduce the subject. As it turned out, the women laughed and talked for more than an hour before Lothiriel kissed them both goodnight and headed off to her own room.

xx

Kata was a radiant bride, and both her father and brother wept at the sight of her, though both tried mightily to hide it. Arawine stood grinning from ear to ear the entire time, barely remembering to respond when he needed to do so. And then Rohan had yet another generation of king and queen in waiting. Life was indeed good. How very long past seemed those dark years when it had appeared all would perish forever. Eomer Eadig had truly lived up to his name, and he was blessed both personally as well as in what he had done for his country and his people.

The wedding feast was the usual raucous celebration of the Rohirrim, with the doors thrown wide for all of Edoras to participate if they wished. Not wanting to get too jostled in the crush of the crowd, Esgalmir kept to the sidelines for the most part, observing the festivities. Theodred was eagerly recording in his journal all that had transpired, and making sketches of various scenes to capture the flavor of it all, but after awhile, he set his journal in a safe place and drew Esgalmir after him out to a secluded spot on the terrace.

With the doors thrown open, much of the heat from inside was pouring out, so the chill air of fall was driven back, and what they could feel of it was actually refreshing after the smoke and stuffiness of so many bodies. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her forehead, and silently holding her for several minutes. She allowed her hands to slide up his arms and rest lightly on his shoulders, and turned her head to lay it against his chest.

Strains of music drifted out to them, and Theodred lifted his head, grinning down at her in the nearly full moonlight. "Dance with me?"

"Theodred…you know that I cannot dance," she admonished softly, dropping her eyes.

He caught her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze, asking, "Have you not yet learned that this family does not accept defeat? You may not be able to dance the same way that others do, but you can dance in your own way – with me. Just follow my lead. If I step back, step toward me. If I step to the side, step the same direction. If I step toward you, step back away from me. We will go slowly, and I will have a firm grip on you. You will not fall. I would never let you fall." He pressed a quick, reassuring kiss to her lips to stop the protest that was trying to form there, and then he made the first movement.

Stepping back, he pulled her with him. It was a little awkward, but he held her steady and paused until she seemed ready to continue. Then with a step to the side, he guided her that way, and before she knew it, she was slowly following him in a small pattern around a little area of the terrace. She began to realize that he was using his hands on her waist to apply pressure a moment before he moved, that signaled to her where he was going to go. To her amazement, she was not stumbling so much as she had expected; in fact, she was rather enjoying this dancing in the dark with the man she loved. So, when the music ended, and they came to a stop, she slid her arms up around his neck, pressed her lips close to his and told him so, just before emphasizing it with a kiss of gratitude.

They danced a few more slower dances on the terrace before returning to the hall. She knew she would never be able to manage the usual Rohirric dances, which were generally rather frenetic, but that did not truly matter. For someone who had never expected to dance even once in her entire life, this was a huge victory.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HELP! Does anyone know in what part of Rohan farming was predominant? I've found farming mentioned but not any place it was particularly predominant. If anyone knows, please contact me.**_

_**A/N: Quite some time ago I had asked readers for "mischievous boy" ideas to use for the "twins" and got a couple of suggestions. Eric sent along the two that are incorporated here. I didn't think I could make anything longer of them, since it was tricky to do much with them considering the constraints of these being royalty and they would have to get up to mischief within the walls of Edoras (given the security I've already belabored in various of the Chronicles surrounding the royal family). Still, they were good ideas, and I wanted to use them in some way, so thanks, Eric! Now if I can just get you to be more specific about armor so I can do more with that…**_

**_Also, someone commented on Eomer and Lothiriel's age in their review. In this story Eomer would be 74 and Lothiriel is 66. As frame of reference, at the Battle of Pelennor Fields, Theoden was 71 and Imrahil was 64. It seems quite common for both those of Rohan and Dol Amroth to live to a very healthy 90s. There is more hard evidence for the latter, as many in Lothiriel's family were in their 90s when they died. Eomer was 92, and one of the few natural deaths in Rohan that we have to go on._**

**_The line for the "I Love Theomund" Fan Club forms to the right. He seems to have become quite popular! Hope Fele doesn't get jealous._**

**Home**

**Chapter 2**

In the aftermath of the wedding, the guests began to trickle out of Edoras, anxious to return to their homes before bad weather was upon them, and life at Meduseld resumed some semblance of normalcy.

As they began to settle in, Theodred recommenced his work interviewing townspeople, which left Esgalmir with more free time on her hands. After having worked for virtually her entire life, albeit without a choice in doing so, it felt strange to be a lady of leisure now. With winter drawing near, she could not miss the hustle and bustle of Meduseld, and Theodred had mentioned how it was common in Rohan for all to pitch in to get the work done.

She wrestled with the matter for two days and finally determined to broach the subject with the queen. After dinner one day, when only she, Lothiriel and Dariel had been in attendance, she lingered when Dariel excused herself. Before Lothiriel could leave the table, Esgalmir cleared her throat and ventured, "My lady, I wonder if I might have a word with you?"

Lothiriel's eyes lifted to chastizingly gaze upon the woman next to her, saying gently, "Esgalmir, please, call me Lothiriel. You need not be so formal unless we are in public. I already think of you as my daughter."

Esgalmir swallowed hard, still finding it difficult, even after all this time, to comprehend the love and acceptance she had found among Theodred's family and friends. No one she had met here had been anything less than kind to her, far different than the way she had been treated even in her brother's home. Taking a steadying breath, she smiled gratefully in response and nodded, "Thank you. I will try to remember. It is difficult to become accustomed to such informality."

The queen's hand reached out and stroked her cheek lovingly. "Then we will persist until it is second nature to you! Now, what did you wish to speak with me about?"

"I...I would wish for an occupation. I want to contribute in some fashion. I have been used to working all my life and I know that there is much to be done here. Theodred has told me that everyone contributes here, and I would like to do my part."

Lothiriel eyed her carefully, then said, "You do understand that we do not expect you to earn your keep?"

"Yes. I know it is not like it was in Gondor. Please do not think I consider you anything like my brother. But all of you contribute, and as part of the family, I wish to do so also."

A smile slid over the queen's face and she nodded in approval. "Very well, then I would ask you to observe."

Esgalmir's brow knit perplexedly. "Observe? How is that helpful, if I may ask?"

"It may not seem so at first, but you have little experience outside of Gondor, and I am certain you have already seen how different Rohan is. I want you to spend time carefully observing the fabric of Rohan's society. Come to understand how the people interact – the various classes between each other and between themselves, families, men and women, lords and servants. All of it. Come to understand the hierarchy of servants within the royal household, and what we as royals are allowed to do and not do within that structure. It is a bit more complicated than it might first appear, though certainly far simpler than the complex drama of Gondor, I assure you! Then once you have a better understanding of it, you will better know how you might be able to contribute to it, and what your talents and skills can offer. We have bakers and seamstresses, but still our abilities in cooking and sewing can be useful. And there are other things as well. Watch and learn, and then we will find you occupations to fill your time."

Esgalmir nodded slowly, considering all this. She had not thought it such a complicated request, but now she could see that perhaps there was a great deal more involved than she had taken into account.

And so she did as instructed and observed, taking notes for herself. Lothiriel was right. There was much more going on than was initially noticed. Durucwen ran a tight household and everyone answered to her. Even the queen answered to her in what was done here, and it made sense that it was best to have one person in charge of everything. Lothiriel obviously knew how and when to delegate authority, and knew to whom it could safely be delegated. Durucwen was more than efficient in what she did.

The more Esgalmir interacted with the household, the more she overheard snatches of comments or remarks made about Theodred by those who clearly had known him many years, if not his entire life. It gave her pause in wondering what he had been like growing up.

Ever since the wedding, the entire family had taken to gathering for supper once a week at Meduseld so they could all spend time together, feeling they were not seeing enough of each other. The newlyweds assured them they would eventually join these gatherings, but as yet they still preferred being alone together as much as possible, and considering how difficult private time was in such a busy place as Meduseld, no one begrudged them the time they shared.

During one of these meals, Esgalmir decided to do some interviewing of her own. Looking curiously around at the family members, she asked, "I know that Theodred and Arawine were close in age and played together, so much that they were called twins, but what was Theodred like as a boy?"

Elfwine shook his head and laughed, "Mischievous! Had it not been for my dear, little brother, I would certainly have had a much easier time raising my eldest son!"

The entire family chuckled in agreement, while Esgalmir eyed her betrothed in amusement as he flushed red in embarrassment. "I was not that bad!" he insisted.

"Not that bad?" Theomund asked. "Not at first, perhaps. Early on, we thought it was going to be Arawine that would be the troublesome one, and you would be the follower, but all too soon, you took over the lead in the mischief. It was you that came up with most of the brilliant ideas that got the two of you into trouble, and it was definitely you that had the fixation with wood!"

"Wood?" Esgalmir queried, looking perplexed.

"Wood!" Theodwyn reiterated. "You have seen the stream that comes out of the spring, at the bottom of the terrace of Meduseld?" Esgalmir nodded. "That runs down through Edoras to the town gate, alongside the road, but it passes several homes on the way. Naturally, shrubbery and flowers spring up along its course during the spring months and can become quite thick. Our dear Theodred masterminded the notion that it would be fun to build dams at various points along its length, and of course enlisted Arawine to help him. They managed to pilfer bits of wood from somewhere and set about their task late in the day, just as evening was coming upon us. They stayed out of sight in the shrubs so as not to be noticed. When it became too dark to work further, they called it a day and went off home, to come back the next day for more fun. What they returned to, instead, was irate homeowners with flooded, muddy yards where their efforts had diverted sufficient water to make a right mess of flower beds, gardens, and even seeped under doors in some cases. The culprits were soon identified when they blithely strolled onto the scene of the crime and were sorely dealt with!"

The family laughed heartily, as Theodred fidgeted in his seat. Finally, he defended, "We were but nine years of age and did not realize the consequences of what we were doing! And we cleaned up the mess we made!"

"But thus did not end his fixation with wood, however!" Theomund observed.

Esgalmir quirked an eyebrow at Theodred, and he grinned sheepishly at her, well able to guess what else was coming.

Theomund continued, "Not many months after that, the two of them found more wood – we still do not know for sure where – and decided to build a house in a tree. Unfortunately, their desire outmatched their skill and knowledge of such an undertaking, and the two did not have enough sense to ask for help of those who might have been wiser. They chose a tree whose branches were not strong enough for such an endeavor, and the bits of wood were cast-offs, as were the nails. Though they put great effort into their building, in the end, when they put much weight on their creation, it gave way under them and they tumbled to the ground, breaking Arawine's arm. Then the two fools thought they could hide a broken arm so that they would not get into trouble!"

Esgalmir gasped in horror at this, and Theodred covered his face with his hands. The woman would surely change her mind about marrying him now that she had learned he was completely mad! But she reached for his hand, and squeezed it reassuringly, giving him a loving smile as Lothiriel concluded, "They actually did very well at concealing it until supper, but Theodred bumped into Arawine's arm, which caused him to howl in pain, and they both burst into tears. We were very careful after that to keep the two of them well away from stray bits of wood!" She smiled fondly at her youngest, and he grinned in return.

As the family turned their attention to tales of other assorted disasters they had known amongst them, Theodred eyed Esgalmir. For just an instant, he was inclined to ask her about her childhood, eager to hear stories of her youth, but something in her eyes as she watched his siblings interact told him to keep silent. Hers had not been the happy life he had known. Perhaps one day she would share stories with him, but he would not press her to do so. It was enough that he had her, and they would make their own happy memories together.

xx

Theodred was to discover that between his own interviewing of family members and now Esgalmir's questions about his childhood, he was about to endure a great deal of embarrassment. His family suddenly began to remember every ridiculous or foolish thing he had ever done, and apparently delighted in sharing it with his betrothed. Theomund and Theodwyn especially thought this was great fun, perhaps seeking some retribution for all the trouble he had caused them when he was younger. At least, as a man, Theomund showed some decorum and held back some of the worst tales to let him save a little face. Theodwyn was not so generous.

When he was a boy, he unfortunately had enjoyed teasing his sisters. Admittedly, he preferred tormenting Morwen since she was a safer target, but there had been things he could bring up at just the wrong time to annoy Theodwyn also. Clearly she had not forgotten a single instance of his indiscretions on her behalf, and fully intended to see that each and every one of them was repaid in kind!

One afternoon, as he returned from interviews in town, he found his sister in the family dining chamber with Esgalmir. When he entered, Theodwyn rose and moved toward the door, grinning wickedly at her brother as she passed him. "Since you are so eager to have us all share our stories, I have just been passing along some tales to Esgalmir. I thought she might be particularly interested in stories regarding our family, and your early years."

Her eyes twinkled and Theodred's narrowed suspiciously. "Indeed? What sorts of stories have you been sharing with my betrothed, if I may ask?" He was rather dreading the response. He knew Theodwyn too well. She was clearly up to no good.

With an innocent quirk of her eyebrows, she smiled and sweetly replied, "Why just tales about you and Arawine as you were growing up…and all the fun times you shared with Morwen!" With a snicker, Theodwyn ducked quickly past him and out the door, before he could move against her.

Esgalmir was fighting to contain her own laughter, and Theodred collapsed against the door frame with a groan, closing his eyes in mortification.

Morwen had been the bane of his and Arawine's existence for several years, until the two of them had gotten big enough to defend themselves against her assaults on their dignity.

Nurse had found Morwen's behavior to be 'cute', and even encouraged it, so the boys got no help there as they were made to endure wearing every manner of clothing Morwen could procure, suffer treatment of all the ailments she concluded had seized them, and were tortured with endless activities of her devising, usually tea parties where they were meant to sit and 'act properly'.

Eventually, they had grown too big for her to force her will upon them, and no amount of pouting and complaining would induce them to play with her after that. Their mothers had been aware of their less-than-enthusiastic participation prior to this, and felt they had endured long enough not to be made to continue now that they were older. Morwen had no choice but to make new friends and find other pursuits to occupy her time.

His eyes still closed, Theodred mumbled, "I suppose it is too late to insist you stay away from my family and not speak to them ever again?"

Esgalmir could no longer restrain her amusement as she rose to move over and slip her arms around him. By now his face was bright red and he stood rigidly in her arms, though he could not help folding his own around her shoulders. When she regained a bit of control, she tickled his sides lightly, making him squirm. "Do not be so serious, beloved! I think the stories are charming! And I can see Morwen acting so! Just as I can see you and Arawine resisting it with every part of your being!" She broke up into fresh laughter. "Oh, how I would love to have seen it! I am sure you were a most adorable child, no matter how much trouble you caused or what Morwen made you suffer!"

At last he relaxed in her embrace, finding the humor in it and laughing with her. "Well, I _was_ rather cute!" he admitted, causing her chuckles to increase and an eyebrow to raise in amusement at the comment.

After that, Theodred resigned himself to hearing his most embarrassing moments dredged up and replayed. Although, considering the warm, comforting kisses Esgalmir gave to offset his discomfiture, he could not altogether complain too much about the situation. It was almost worth it to enjoy such solace! The only thing he found annoying was that his siblings seemed only keen to share these tales with Esgalmir; there was no equal desire to regale Kata with the same tales even though Arawine had been just as much a part of each and every one of them. For some reason, he was their only target, and his twin enjoyed smirking superiorly at him periodically to drive home that point.

Despite that, Theodred was sorry to hear when Arawine and Kata announced their plans. The couple had determined to return to Dale come the spring and to remain there for the next few years with her family. Arawine would continue acting as the liaison between Rohan and Dale, working on improved travel and communication between the two places, but he knew that eventually he would need to settle in Edoras, and that would put Kata far away from her family. Once they began to raise a family, it would be more difficult for her to make visits home to see them, and as her siblings had families of their own, travel would be more difficult for them as well, so he wanted to give her as much time with them as he could while it was still reasonable and feasible. At present, he was not needed to reside in Rohan, and he could easily make visits whenever he wished to come home.

Still, Theodred knew that even if Arawine and Kata were to remain in Rohan, he would not see that much of them anyway, since he likely would be based in Minas Tirith for some time while he continued his work. Once he and Esgalmir were married in the spring, they would return there and set up house, and he would continue with the various projects he had begun, only now with her full attention and help.

As a wedding gift, Eomer was arranging to buy a house in Minas Tirith for their use. Although eventually Theodred might wish to return to Rohan to live, the house could be kept and used for when the family visited the city, or it could be sold, but since Theodred was the one most apt to have need of a house there on a regular basis, it was to be in his name. Faramir had agreed to serve as their agent, and Theodred had encouraged him to act without hesitation in his behalf, readily willing to trust his uncle's judgement.

xxxxx

As November progressed, Esgalmir had learned enough of Rohan to know that inclement weather would soon be upon them. In checking Theodred's stash of materials, she decided it might be best to get an order sent off to Elbragol, and get a goodly supply laid in for the winter when it would be more difficult to procure needed items.

To that end, Esgalmir had just started into the the private family dining chamber, intending to use it for writing up the order, but had been sidetracked momentarily by a servant inquiring if she would like any refreshment brought to her there. When she turned to continue on her course, she discovered that the chamber was already occupied by Elfwine, but further that he was watching her with a fixed expression and a scowl marring his handsome face.

She had never seen him gaze upon her in such a way before, and it gave her pause. Self-consciously, she shifted in place, though he almost did not seem aware of her presence, as though he was seeing through her, and after several moments of uncomfortable silence, she turned away to leave.

"Esgalmir," he called huskily, and when she looked back, he blinked as if just waking and noticing her for the first time. "Please, join me."

"I...do not wish to disturb you, my lord," she answered quietly, unsure what she had done to upset him.

He seemed perplexed by her formal response and gestured for her to be seated, saying, "I have told you, call me Elfwine. We are brother and sister now. You need only be formal in special public situations."

She hesitantly did as he bid, but observed, "You seemed distressed, and perhaps out of sorts with me, Elfwine. Have I offended you in some manner?"

He blinked in surprise, and then sighed and shook his head, suddenly realizing the reason for her reaction to him. "No, nothing like that." He rubbed his left hand over his face and then raised the stub of his right to gaze upon where his right hand should have been.

"Theodred has told me something of what your life has been like. I have just been thinking how my own life might have differed had I been born into another family, to lesser parents, and this had happened. I do not know that I could have borne it so well." He looked at her and smiled. "I have a great deal of admiration for your courage and fortitude in dealing with your affliction for so long in the circumstances you faced, but I am very glad you are free of that now. No one should have to live like that."

She smiled at him, tears pricking her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "Your entire family has been a tremendous blessing in my life, but I took courage from your example even before I ever met you. Theodred spoke of you often. Your injury changed many lives for the better. It made your family more aware of such things, more helpful of those who struggle, and in turn they have helped those in need, such as me. And now I will, in turn, try to help others. Whatever you suffered, know that it was not in vain."

Elfwine smiled in understanding and held out his hand. Without hesitation, Esgalmir reached for it and they clasped hands, united in a way few would ever truly fathom.

Only later did Esgalmir truly consider what Elfwine had said. She supposed he was right – he had been very fortunate to have the sort of family that he did if he was going to lose his hand. The world was not kind to those who were imperfect. But of more significance was Elfwine's unique position. As eventual king of Rohan, he was very much in the public eye. There was no hiding his injury, or any way that it handicapped him. That he remained cheerful and pleasant, active and involved, despite everything, was an excellent example to all, and encouragement to others who struggled with some sort of disability. It gave them hope that they, too, could rise above their impairment and live a full life. While he had the advantage of money where needed, there were some things that money could not buy, and in those things that came from within a person, Elfwine was a shining example of what a person could achieve with determination.

xxxxx

Esgalmir found she enjoyed the more relaxed nature of Yule than Gondor's celebration of Mettare. There were still parties and feasts, though not so many or so elaborate, but in general it was a much more low-keyed, family-oriented event and Theodred made sure she missed nothing.

They went with Theomund's family on the sleigh ride out to play in the snow. Even with a stiff leg, Esgalmir was able to help the smaller children build snow sculptures while Theodred was off in a snow battle with his nephews and their friends. Arawine and Kata had come also, though they seemed to find more enjoyment wandering off into the woods to be alone together, and while catching his breath between activities, Theodred thought his twin had a fine idea in that, luring Esgalmir into following their example, and assuring her it was a Yule tradition to smooch in the woods with your lover!

Having done as Lothiriel directed and observed at Meduseld for some time, she had presented herself for duty again. Most of her experience had been working in her brother's shop, a skill which did not readily translate into anything practical, but she was an eager and quick learner, willing to do anything they needed her to undertake.

As it turned out, she became quite a good seamstress very quickly, and there were always things that needed mending or clothing that wanted sewing for the needy, so she was kept busy working at that.

She had never spent any appreciable time in a kitchen, but cook had been happy to teach her, since she wished to be able to know something of it for when she was married, and she had become a capable cook as well, occasionally lending a hand when needed.

Consequently, she assisted with the food for the Yule feast as she had earlier done in preparing clothing to be distributed to the needy at the Yule gathering. Since many would be coming to Meduseld anyway, they made sure to have much on hand for anyone who was in need, so they could take away whatever they lacked when they departed. The clothing was roughly sorted by male and female, age and size, and then set off in the alcoves so as to be inobtrusive. Anyone wishing to take something could do so without much attention being drawn to themselves, though there was usually someone standing nearby that they could ask for assistance if they needed to do so.

When the feasting began, Esgalmir found herself looking around the room. Though most of Theodred's family members were again present, as they had been her first night here, this time they were scattered about the room, sitting with friends in ever-changing groups. And yet, there was still a family feel here, as there always seemed to be in Meduseld. She had been to Merethrond on several occasions with her brother, and though the King and Queen of Gondor were fine and warm people, they could not thaw the Gondorian crowds like this. This felt like nothing more than a huge family gathering, and the thought made her smile.

Theodred caught up with her once the meal was done, and the dancing and entertainment was beginning. Taking her hand, he drew her after him toward the terrace. He had already fetched their cloaks, and they stepped out into the starry night, staying close to the building for warmth.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he leaned against the wall, silently holding her in the moonlight for some time before venturing to inquire what she thought of his homeland and family. She had been warm in her praise upon her first arrival, but now that she had been here a few months she had had more opportunity to come to know the place.

Esgalmir considered his question a moment, then told him, "Almost from the first moment I met you in the shop, I thought you were an exceptional young man, Theodred. After I met Freahelm, it was clear that you associated with at least one good companion. Now I see that it is not just one, but many. You are surrounded by some of the finest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, both family and friends." She turned and looked lovingly up at him, touching his cheek with a gentle hand.

Laying his own hand over hers, he teasingly replied, "And now _you_ have joined their number!"

For an instant, she looked startled, never having pondered that notion, but then she smiled slightly and blushed. "If you say so, dearest."

"I do!" he insisted, pulling her to him and kissing her tenderly. When he drew away, he added, "And soon, we will be wed and then you will give me many fine children to increase that population of fine people with whom I associate!"

Her face grew shadowed at his words and his brow knit questioningly. "Is something the matter? Do you not want children, beloved?" They had never discussed the subject, but she had seemed fond of children, and he had always assumed they were in accord on the matter.

"Of course. It is not that... I just..." She paused, trying to think how to explain her feelings and thoughts on this, and then hesitantly ventured, "For so long, I did not allow myself to believe there would ever be a man who would look upon me as a potential wife, or mother to his children. I fully expected to live my entire life under my brother's roof...alone. I have only just now fully realized that will not be the case. A mother!"

"Indeed!" Theodred grinned.

"I...I hope I will be up to it," she added, biting her lip nervously.

Theodred tightened his arms around her. "You will do fine! Well, unless we have many sons who are like their father was as a boy – that will prove a challenge! But I will help, and I will make certain I can afford a servant to help you when I cannot be there. Do not fret! All will be well! _And_," he added, a wicked gleam coming into his eyes, as his lips nuzzled at her neck, "I am most eager to explore the process of begetting with you!"

Esgalmir gave a small gasp of surprise at his comment and blushed bright red, even as a flush of pleasure shot through her that a man would find her so desirable. She let out a giggle of nervousness, and entwined her fingers in his hair as he continued kissing her, finally pulling away from her with a groan. "Alas, but not yet, my love. We have awhile to wait. So, hold that thought, dearest!"

Oh, she was quite certain she would have no difficulty doing that! In fact, she doubted very much if she was going to be able to think of anything else for quite some time! Theodred was starting to turn to lead her back inside, but she caught his arm and drew him to a stop. For several minutes, she stared at the ground, gathering her thoughts, and he waited patiently. Finally she looked up at him, and told him earnestly, "Thank you."

When he seemed about to interrupt, she stopped him. "Not for loving me, or taking me away from Anbarad. I know you did not intend to love me, and once you did, you could not leave me with him. It was not an act of charity. Just...thank you for being you. For being so wonderful, and thoughtful, and special that I could not help but love you in return. If I had not loved you also, I would not have let you rescue me, Theodred, no matter how convenient it would have been. I could not have done that to you. I wanted you to know that."

He smiled gently at her and took her hand, raising it to his lips. "I already did," he whispered. Then he slid his arm around her waist and they went home.

THE END

6/30/06 – 7/27/06

_**End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order (#15 came after #17, I think), but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
